


Moving On

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I have tons of other fics I could write/finish, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance, Second person POV, Short, The batkids are only mentioned, clark realizes he loves bruce, cuz hes just too good for us sometimes, cuz i suck at happy endings, im going more after the comic bruce, im so sorry about the second person pov, instead i make myself cry, its the homestuck trash in me, second person point of view, slight Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: “Four years ago, you finally moved on.”





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta’d.
> 
> Also, I might add some art to this later on if I can find the time.
> 
> Another thing, I have a Tumblr now :) It’s owlsinyourbelfry if you wanna follow me.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy cuz I suck at angst but I still love writing it.

The day it happened, you had a dreadful feeling at the pit of your stomach. Something was soon to be amiss, although more important than every other duty you dedicated your time to.

And so you waited.

You lazed around above the Earth for a minute. For two. And then you broke through the skies, leaving sonic booms in your wake, drawing admiration from those who spectated below, humans ever so fragile.

Fragile. Easy to break. All it took was the smallest trouble and they could die. Be torn away from you forever. Whether it be a mistake of a driver, a blow to a wrong place, or the smallest of blood clots. You know better than to expect everyone to stay with you forever, especially because of your line of work.

That day, the truth of that statement caused more pain than kryptonite could ever manifest.

That day, a small explosion happened at one of the old Wayne Enterprises factory buildings in Metropolis and you were too late. Too many a second was wasted combing through those who sustained minor injuries. Too many minutes spent trying to comfort survivors. It wasn’t until a woman’s thrashing and screeching reached his ears that he’d learn. Realize why he felt a horrible sense of anxiety clawing at the back of his mind.

“ _PLEASE!!_ LET ME GO!! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!” she begged desperately. Then, as you approached, she took notice and turned her attention to you. “Superman..., “ a small whisper in awe before she reigned in her temporary excitement.

The rescue crew looked to you for aid before you nodded, granting them the relief of not having to keep the woman under control. In a flash, she collided with you, grasping at the sides of your arms. “Superman, bring me with you, we need to go back into the wrecked areas.”

There was more than desperation in her eyes. There was concern and frustration, all clouding the brilliant hazel pupils. You reassured her that you’d looked through everything, found everyone. She disagreed.

“LISTEN TO ME!!!” She released a shaky breath and wiped at her face with her left forearm. “I was in the area the explosion initially happened in, I know who was in the room, lined with lead, mind you, so tell me _why_ I’ve seen everyone else who was there except **Mr. Wayne**!”

Your gut sank and everything seemed to tune out for a moment as you strained to hear, to catch a _wisp_ of Bruce’s heartbeat.

Except it wasn’t around anymore and _oh god_ you couldn’t find it amidst the shouts of reporters, families reuniting, rescue crews organizing the debris to make way for emergency services, all of whom were oblivious to your inner turmoil.

One step forward. Another. You shot into the greatest pile of lead lined debris you could identify and began digging, forcing your way through the dirt by yourself for too many seconds to count and the only things you could think of then was the desire to dig faster without potentially crushing Bruce. The possibility that Bruce may have been wearing a device masking his heartbeat or that maybe that the lead lined debris was blocking his superhearing.

Instead, he found a hand under the rocks.

Pale.

Limp.

 _Cold_.

You knew you were too late but you kept digging, unearthing the body below, crushed and mangled by concrete and steel while two blue eyes colder than usual stared out at you. Past you. Eyes that formerly held so much brilliance and joy in rare occasions. Eyes that stuck out horrifically against the red stained dirt and clothing.

And you couldn’t look away. Couldn’t tear your gaze away from the dead stare of a man who’d contributed to some of the happiest moments of your life in the past, who would have willingly thrown away his life to cleanse the world of crime and allow for peace and happiness to reign. A man who the world never deserved.

There, you fell to your knees, Bruce’s head between your thighs before being pulling it onto your lap so you could cradle the fragile skull. You were faintly aware of the snap of pictures in the distance, the faint murmurs of grief and pity after they realized what was happening. The attempted silence to allow your grieving.

You didn’t care for that, though.

Instead, you stroked the silk soft hair, one hand under Bruce’s chin while a thumb rubbed at his parted lips before you moved to close his eyelids, hiding the faded eyes so they wouldn’t have to witness any more of humanity’s filth right now. Bruce could rest now.

He needs this rest, especially after how he’d tired himself out so vigorously over the previous days. He’s just sleeping for a bit. You can draw away all that exhaustion now, caressing he relaxed muscle atop his forehead.

God, you could already hear the scolding about secret identities in your ears against the more prominent, strongly beating heartbeat as background noise but it wasn’t there anymore, nor will it return and- just- _oh god_ -

—

The next day, the photo of you cradling Bruce’s head and closing his eyes while you cried hit the front headlines of every newspaper and news outlet with details of his heroic rescue of the workers, obituaries that were newly written alongside it for the outraged confession Superman gave about their friendship and his good deeds. Not enough to connect Bruce with Batman but enough to change the public’s opinion of Bruce somewhat. If anything, the bat family should have been angered about it, about the reckless leak of information but, instead, they were glad to see a better legacy left for Bruce because Earth gods knew Bruce didn’t deserve to be talked about like he was filth. Like he was useless to humanity. Like he didn’t _care_.

—

Today, you woke up, and it’s been ten years since Bruce’s death.

Ten years since you were too late to save him and too late to realize you loved him.

Ten years since Bruce’s funeral.

Nine years since Jason took the mantle of Batman and worked with many others to keep the streets clean.

Eight years since the batfamily erected a statue combining the “W” from Wayne and your symbol to honor Bruce.

Seven since Tim graduated from an Ivy League university and was recognized as one of their most intelligent students.

Six since Damian graduated high school and moved on to help with business in Gotham, both as his own symbol now and as the Wayne heir.

Five since Dick settled down and started a family of his own whilst still being committed to Nightwing.

And so much more. Hundreds of more events that Bruce would have been happy to spectate. That Bruce deserved to be a part of. But now he was gone, no longer there to scold anyone, to be the Justice League’s tactician, to care for his family and city.

Four years ago, you finally moved on.

Today, you can no longer remember the sound of his heartbeat.

The only thing you can do is grieve silently for your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta’d.
> 
> Also, I might add some art to this later on if I can find the time.
> 
> Another thing, I have a Tumblr now :) It’s owlsinyourbelfry if you wanna follow me.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed cuz I suck at angst but I still love writing it.


End file.
